J'voulais
by Drusilla 452
Summary: Un matin, la vie d'Hermione bascule, une simple lettre parlante, une simple chanson… et Severus… son amour pour elle… OneShot.


Auteur : Drusilla

Paring : HG/SS

Rating : M

Résumé : Un matin, la vie d'Hermione bascule, une simple lettre parlante, une simple chanson… et Severus… son amour pour elle… One-Shot.

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, les perso sont à JKR et la chanson à Sully Sefil. Je l'ai cependant bien trafiquée, je m'en excuse.

* * *

**J'voulais**

La Grande Salle était toujours bruyante le matin. On aurait pu penser que tout le monde dormirait à moitié, mais étrangement il y régnait une gaîté rafraîchissante. Harry s'en repaissait, quelque part ça lui faisait du bien, écouter tous ces cris. Loin de tout, et du cours d'histoire rasoir qu'ils allaient avoir. A l'arrivée du courrier, il jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette, regorgeant de banalité depuis la destruction de Voldemort.

Ils avaient fini mais attendaient la lettre d'Hermione, elle en recevait une tous les matins depuis son entrée au collège, ça allait pas changer. Un dénommé Kyle. Ce n'est qu'en troisième année qu'elle leur avait révélé que c'était son frère. Eux qui la pensaient fille unique. Il avait deux ans de plus, n'était pas sorcier. Ce matin, la lettre semblait différente. L'enveloppe était verte. Ron poussa un petit cri excité.

- C'est une parlante ! C'est souvent utilisé pour les anniversaire, c'est une lettre qui se lit toute seule !

- Heu, tu n'es pas né en mai Hermione ? On est en février, remarqua Harry.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Sans doute Kyle avait-il voulu briser son quotidien, une fois déjà il lui avait envoyé des confettis qui avaient volés partout à travers la salle. Elle se saisit donc de l'enveloppe et la décacheta, impatiente de savoir ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

* * *

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait une autre vie_

_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais que notre vie soit fantastique_

_J'voulais te couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a de plus beaux_

_J'voulais te sortir de cette rengaine de merde, hosto boulot dodo_

_Seulement c'est pas avec Elisabeth qu'on aurait pu faire tout ça_

_J'avais beau lui parler, mais elle ne se réveillait pas_

_Du coup j'ai craqué et dans sa chambre j'suis entré décidé_

_Je suis désolée, c'est le premier truc que j'ai lâché_

_Ensuite je l'ai bien installé, les mains sur le ventre, les cheveux sur l'oreiller_

_Tu sais j'aurais fait mal à personne j'voulais nous sauver_

_En finir et être libre c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer_

_Mais manque de bol pour moi, ce putain de médecin est rentré_

_Ce con m'a posé des questions et là s'est parti en vrille_

_J'ai dit des banalité, et ensuite j'l'ai débranché_

_Une innocente à été tué, ça bougeait de tout les côté, ça criais, j'était dépassé_

_Ils voulaient la ranimer mais sans y arriver,_

_Tant bien que mal j'ai tout de même réussi à quitter l'hosto_

_Les flics ont rappliqués, c'est par les égouts que j'ai du m'échapper_

_Depuis j'suis en cavale j'sais plus quoi faire, j'sais plus où aller_

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait une autre vie_

_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais que notre vie soit fantastique_

_J'voulais te couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a de plus beaux_

_J'voulais te sortir de cette rengaine de merde, hosto boulot dodo_

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on ait une autre vie_

_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais que notre vie soit fantastique_

_J'voulais qu'on vive pleinement j'voulais qu'on kiffe vraiment,_

_J'voulais seulement te voir sourire t'entendre rire plus souvent_

_Si on m'arrête j'en prend facile pour vingt pige,_

_Trop tard pour faire machine arrière maintenant qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise_

_J'suis dépassé par les évènement, sans le vouloir j'ai tué une innocente_

_Sur les mains j'ai du sang, dorénavant rien ne s'ra plus comme avant_

_J'suis vraiment désolée du tord que ça va te causer, _

_Les flics vont venir te poser des tas de questions sur moi ils vont pas te lâcher_

_J'voulais ton bonheur finalement c'est des ennuis que je t'apporte_

_J'pense pas m'en sortit tu vas t'retrouver seule faut que tu sois forte_

_De toute façon j'supporterai pas la prison,_

_J'supporterai pas d'être enfermé, j'deviendrai fou, j'pèterai les plombs_

_J'te le répète, j'voulais te voir sourire, t'entendre rire_

_J'voulais plus te voir pleurer j'était près à tout pour te faire sourire_

_Pardonne moi de pas avoir été le frère idéal,_

_Pardonne moi de pas l'avoir sorti du coma_

_Pardonne moi mes erreurs, j'te le demande du fond du cœur_

_Pardonne moi de pas avoir été capable de faire ton bonheur_

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on est une autre vie_

_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais que notre vie soit fantastique_

_J'voulais te couvrir de cadeaux, t'offrir c'qu'il y a de plus beaux_

_J'voulais te sortir de cette rengaine de merde, hosto boulot dodo_

_J'voulais faire de mal à personne, j'voulais qu'on est une autre vie_

_J'voulais qu'on puisse un peu kiffer, j'voulais que notre vie soit fantastique_

_J'voulais qu'on vive pleinement j'voulais qu'on kiffe vraiment,_

_J'voulais seulement te voir sourire t'entendre rire plus souvent_

_Cette fois ça y est j'crois que j't'ai tout dit, cette fois ça y est j'crois qu'c'est fini_

_J'voyais ça autrement mais mon histoire s'arrête ici_

_J'voulais que tu comprenne à quel point j't'aime, _

_Combien j'avais de la peine de voir attendre son réveil,_

_Moi j'voulais que tu profite de la vie_

_J'étais peut-être pas très patient_

_Pour nous j'voyais une autre vie_

_J'pouvais plus perdre mon temps à lui tenir la main_

_Tu vas me manquer, j'aurais souhaiter te serrer dans mes bras_

_Une dernière fois, j'espère vraiment que tu me pardonneras…_

* * *

On entendit alors le bruit caractéristique d'une arme qui se recharge, et soudain le coup de feu partit. Certains moldus, sachant ce que c'était, hurlèrent, d'autre se mirent à pleurer. Même les sang purs comprenaient que le jeune homme s'était donné la mort. Seul Hermione bougeait pas. La même immobilité qu'à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents.

Elle n'était pas de ceux qui paniquent. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui dénient la vérité. Pas de ceux qui hurlent, pas de ceux qui pleurent, pas de ceux qui supplient. Elle leva doucement son visage vers la table des professeurs, ils étaient aussi figés qu'elles, bien sûr qu'ils étaient au courant pour Elisabeth, si la jeune fille n'était pas tombée dans le coma, elle serait entrée avec sa jumelle à Poudlard. Dumbledore se leva, le silence se fit.

- Qui va s'occuper de moi maintenant , demanda la gryffondor d'une voix fragile.

Il ne savait que répondre. Il devait la consoler, c'était normal, son frère et sa jumelle étaient mort. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Rien qui ne ressembla à de la surprise. Sans doute avait-elle compris depuis longtemps que ce jour arriverait, que son frère voudrait arrêter cette plongé en enfer, attendre le réveil d'une personne cérébralement morte.

Le professeur McGonnagall ordonna alors aux élèves de se rendre en cours, à l'exception du Trio d'Or. Personne ne songea à contester l'ordre, et tous quittèrent la salle. Quelques uns posèrent au passage leur main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, symbolisant leur présence. Elle répondait par de faibles sourires, qui n'atteignaient pas ses yeux.

De la journée Hermione garda simplement en mémoire qu'ils l'avaient ramené dans sa chambre et que ses deux amis s'étaient relayés pour la soutenir. Elle ne parla pas, mais accepta leurs étreintes. Bien sûr qu'ils ignoraient qui était Elisabeth mais leur amie était triste, ils se moquaient de pourquoi, ils étaient là tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas leur présence qu'elle voulait, ils le savaient cependant il fallu attendre la fin des cours pour voir arriver son compagnon qui ne finissait qu'à cinq heure.

Ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence dans les appartements de la préfète en chef, aussi ne réagirent-ils pas quand il les mit dehors. Ces deux là devaient parler, si quelqu'un pouvait consoler Hermione c'était bien lui. Le cœur lourd, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune, résolus à subir les assauts des autres.

Dans la chambre, Severus s'allongea à côté de celle qu'il aimait. Il ne tenta pas de parler, pour l'instant elle avait besoin de le sentir physiquement là. Ses bras l'entourèrent, la serrèrent, fort. Elle leva son visage vers lui, les larmes prenant enfin possession de ses joues. Elle l'aimait tant, pourrait-il suffire à lui faire traverser cette tragédie ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il fallait que ça arrive, parce que Kyle avait mis sa vie de côté, il ne faisait plus que tenir la main d'Elisabeth, attendant un signe de réveil. Il fallait que ça cesse.

Ce qui la surprenait et la dégoûtait c'était qu'elle n'était pas révoltée, elle n'en voulait pas à son frère, non, elle était soulagée, triste mais libérée. Morte aussi. Son double, une partie d'elle. Elle ne vivait plus, plus entièrement, son âme était déchirée. Ange déchue. Tombée au sol, les ailles brisée. Fin de l'enfance, maintenant elle allait devoir apprendre la vie, sans l'aide de ces livres qu'elle chérissait tant.

Ses mains caressèrent le torse de Severus, il était là, elle ne voulait pas mourir, et lui il était là. Pouvait-elle vivre pour lui, avec lui ? Trouver une autre moitié à son âme mutilée ? Presque sauvagement, elle l'embrassa, bataillant, mordant, goûtant. Cherchant ce qu'il lui manquait, la vie. Laisser ses mains balader, l'exciter, le pousser à lui faire l'amour.

Son odeur plutôt que celle de la poudre.

Ses gémissements plutôt que la détonation.

Son sperme plutôt que le sang.

Arrêter le film, remplacer les images. Classer la mort de Kyle, mauvais souvenir. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour, avec douceur, comme il savait si bien lui faire chaque soir. Que ce soit une journée comme une autre. Elle le laissa entrer en elle, l'amener doucement à la jouissance. Perde le contrôle, enfin. Elle hurla, autant de plaisir que de rage, de douleur, de soulagement. Puis elle sanglota, tapant sur le torse de Severus. Il la laissa faire, se retira sans avoir joui, et attendit qu'elle se fatigue.

Une fois seulement qu'elle fut endormie il s'autorisa lui aussi à pleurer, pour ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu, pour ce qu'elle allait endurer aussi et un peu pour Kyle, qui voulait juste le bonheur de sa dernière sœur vraiment vivante.

Il voulait la voir sourire, l'entendre rire, il avait fait tout l'inverse, mais finalement avait quand même réussi à les libérer.

FIN

* * *

Pfou, je sais pas, j'écoutait cette chanson et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ! Alors voilà, c'est pour vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez aimés. 


End file.
